Antiperspirant compositions are generally applied to an axillary region of a subject person to limit perspiration and/or to limit or kill bacteria in this region. In this way, body odour caused by bacterial growth is eliminated or at least reduced.
Antiperspirants can be delivered topically in liquid form as an aerosol. When these compositions are applied to the axillary region, the aerosol spray is deposited as fine droplets on the skin. Some of the droplets may be dispersed laterally in the spray and/or bounce off the skin, and so may not be deposited to form an effective antiperspirant layer on the skin. Such a dispersed spray/bounce-back phenomenon reduces the antiperspirant, anti-wetness efficacy of the aerosol antiperspirant composition by delivering less antiperspirant to the skin.
There is therefore a need to provide improved aerosol antiperspirant compositions which have enhanced deposition on the skin and which can enhance the antiperspirant, anti-wetness efficacy of the aerosol antiperspirant composition.